mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sub-Zero
|aparicion =MK MK2, MK3, UMK, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKDA, MKD, MKU, MKSM, MKA, MKvsDC, MK9 |edad = 32 años |altura = 6' 2" (1.88 m) |peso = 95kg. |Lugar = Archivo:20px-Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.svg.pngChina |name = Kuai Liang (奎良) |logo= |arma = Ice Sceptor (MK4, MKG) Kori Blade (MKDA, MKD, MKA) |combate = Shotokan (MKDA, MKD, MKA) Dragón (MKDA, MKD) |reino = |alineacion = Bien |raza = Humano / Cryomancer |actor = Daniel Pesina (MKII); John Turk (MK3, UMK3, MKT); François Petit (primer filme); Keith Cooke (segundo filme); Ryan Watson (Live Tour); J.J. Perry (Conquest), Luke Perry (DotR), Scott Adkins (Rebirth) Kevan Ohtsji (Legacy) |aliados = Kenshi, Smoke, Raiden, Sareena, Taven |enemigos = Quan Chi, Noob Saibot}} Sub-Zero (Cuyo verdadero nombre es Kuai Liang) es un ninja vestido de color azul y enmascarado (excepto en MK3 y Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance). Al igual que su hermano, desciende de los Cryomancers, una raza foránea que posee la capacidad de generar y de controlar los poderes del hielo. Sub-Zero se ha convertido en uno de los personajes más populares de la saga de videojuegos Mortal Kombat, y su fama ha sobrepasado a la de Liu Kang, el héroe principal de los juegos. Actualmente, Sub-Zero y Scorpion son considerados los personajes más populares de la serie. Su única familia es el Lin Kuei, su hermano es Bi-Han, (después de muerto renació como Noob Saibot) y su mejor amigo es Smoke. Aparece en todas las entregas de género de lucha de Mortal Kombat, yes un personaje clásico de este videojuego. El Personaje thumb|250px|right|Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. El joven Sub-Zero comparte muchos aspectos con su hermano mayor. Como éste, el joven Sub-Zero da la impresión de ser un hombre frío y distante que no desea llamar la atención innecesariamente.Mucho después de vengarse, Sub-Zero es el nombre de dos personajes de la serie de juegos de video Mortal Kombat. Este artículo describe la versión más joven de este personaje. Para informarse acerca del hermano mayor de Sub-zero, véase el artículo NOOB SAIBOT. Mientras que Sub-Zero fue representado inicialmente como un ninja joven que vivía a la sombra de su hermano, con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en un guerrero que ha progresado en aspectos morales y filosóficos. Sub-Zero es uno de los mejores ninjas además de tener un poder original poco visto en otros juegos, como el "dominio del hielo". Esto llamó la atención en Mortal Kombat I por eso se hizo tan popular el juego y el personaje, junto con Scorpion y su arpón. Él es un aliado confiable del Earthrealm que esta dispuesto a colaborar cuando se lo necesita, respondiendo a las llamadas de Raiden. A pesar de que Sub-Zero no es el campeón más grande de Mortal Kombat, él es indiscutiblemente uno de los mejores guerreros que ha tenido el Earthrealm. Es uno de los más polivalentes de todos ellos. Como muchos de los personajes de MK, Sub-Zero representa un arquetipo, en su caso el héroe enigmático que aparece cuando el protagonista necesita ayuda. Posee rivalidad (hasta Mortal Kombat 4) con su viejo enemigo, Scorpion, un ninja a sueldo de aspecto infernal. Este cambio en sus características no sólo lo ha consolidado como hombre, sino que también lo ha apartado de sus compañeros del clan Lin Kuei. Esto lo llevo a abandonar su clan y romper los códigos sagrados de honor, pues su clan empezó con la automatización de sus guerreros. Historia (En Konstrucción) Sub-Zero fue en busca de su hermano, luego de su muerte a manos de Scorpion, aunque el no sabía quien lo había matado. Fue acompañado por su muy buen amigo Smoke. Participó en el torneo en el Outworld porque, como se había enterado que un espectro que se hacía llamar Scorpion había asesinado a su hermano Bi-Han, también se entero que participaría en ese torneo. En un kombate del torneo, Sub-Zero le perdonó la vida a Johnny Cage, entonces Scorpion, viendo esto, se dio cuenta de que no era el Sub-Zero que había asesinado hace unos años. Poco después se entero de que era su hermano menor, Kuai Liang, y, como arrepentimiento por asesinar a su hermano, juro que lo defendería cuanto pudíera. Unos años después del torneo en Outworld, el Lin Kuei (Clan al que pertenecían Sub-Zero y Smoke) decidió comenzar con el proceso de automatización, entonces Sub-Zero y su mejor amigo y compañero Smoke iban a ser los primeros, pero ninguno accedió y en vez de eso prefirieron huir, pero Smoke no lo logró y fue capturado y automatizado, igual que Cyrax y Sektor, y su primera misión fue capturar al traidor Sub-Zero, pero ninguno lo logró, ya que Cyrax fue el primero que lo encontró pero fue vencido, reprogramado, terminando solo y atrapado en un desierto, después de esto se unió a la rebelión en contra de Shao Kahn apoyando a Raiden y a Liu Kang (junto con otros guerreros elegidos de la Tierra). Sub-Zero volvió a ser llamado por Raiden para luchar en la guerra contra Shinnok. Pero casi en el final de la guerra Sub-Zero fue interceptado y llevado a un calabozo por Scorpion, quién quería asesinarlo porque Quan Chi le dijo que el Lin Kuei había matado y aplastado a su clan, y Sub-Zero a su familia. Una vez en el calabozo, Scorpion y Sub-Zero lucharon, el resultado de esta es confuso, solo se sabe que cuando la pelea estaba terminando, apareció Quan Chi y le reveló que el había masacrado a su clan y a su familia y que le había dicho eso a Scorpion porque necesitaba que alguien pueda mantener lejos de la guerra a Sub-Zero. Quan Chi se disponía a enviar a Scorpion de vuelta al quinto plano del Netherrealm, pero este agarro a Quan Chi, alcanzánolo y llevándolo con él al Netherrealm. Scorpion alcanzó a decirle a Sub-Zero que su enemistad se desvaneció, siguen permaneciendo como estaban antes, neutrales. Antes de los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance, pero luego de la guerra contra Shinnok, derrotó al cyborg asesino Sektor, para ganar la dirección del Lin Kuei y llegar a ser su Gran Maestro. Sub-Zero se propóne cambiar el Lin Kuei para bien, cambiándo la base de los Lin Kuei de China hacia el Ártico, donde organiza un pequeño torneo para, el que gane, se lleve de premio los secretos y los entrenamientos que tenía Sub-Zero. En eso Sub-Zero conoce a Frost, que ganó finalmente el torneo, en quien ve un potencial enorme y a una gran aliada, tanto que en un nuevo llamado de Raiden para enfrentar la Alianza Mortal, Sub-Zero y Frost se separaron del resto del grupo y Frost lo congeló momentáneamente robándole así el medallon del dragón, Frost sintió el gran poder que éste daba pero no lo supo dominar, su poder de hielo la congeló en un ataud. Después Sub-Zero cargó con ella hasta llegar a unas ruinas donde después de investigarlas logró reconocer parajes de su cultura y sus antepasados, además descubrió la armadura de sus antepasados (es la que trae en Mortal Kombat: Deception y Mortal Kombat: Armageddon como traje alternativo). right|thumb|200px|Primera imagen promocional de Sub-Zero. Después de dejar a Frost en las antiguas ruinas, Sub-Zero encuentra a un extraño personaje muy lastimado y casi muerto, pero con la particularidad que sus ojos estaban vendados, su nombre era Kenshi, Sub-Zero lo cuidó y ayudó en su recuperación, a causa de la simpatía y generosidad de él, ambos decidieron hacer una alianza corta hasta encontrar un portal que los trajera de regreso a casa, esta alianza resulto larga y duradera con un gran sentimiento de amistad, pues ambos se respetaban mutuamente. En su final de Mortal Kombat: Deception, Sub-Zero es emboscado por una horda de guerreros Tarkata (raza de Baraka) en donde el líder del Lin Kuei demostró por qué es considerado como uno de los guerreros más fuertes, pues acabó con todos los enviados de Hotaru (guerrero que ejerce la ley y el orden a toda costa). Una noche Sub-Zero y Kenshi se encontraban acampando cuando de sorpresa un rayo de luz cayó en medio de ellos dejándolos desprevenidos y atontados con este, era Hotaru que venia tras Sub-Zero para llevarlo donde el Rey Dragón, en ese momento Sub-Zero queda ciego momentáneamente, y Hotaru aprovecha para acabar con él, pero no contó con que esto no afectaba a Kenshi en lo más mínimo y éste aprovechó para asesinar a Hotaru, salvando la vida de su amigo, quien apenas estaba recobrando la vista. thumb|250px|right|Traje Alternativo en [[Mortal Kombat (2011).]] Después que llegó del Outworld, Sub-Zero se dirigió a su palacio pero encontró que muchos de sus ninjas habían muerto, así que inmediatamnte se dirigió a ver que pasaba y en una de las recámaras descubrió que su pupila Frost había despertado y era la causante de todo ese alboroto, la traidora solo podía pronunciar "Sub-Zero", y lo imaginaba en todas partes, ella ve que él entra por la puerta mientras está golpeando a un ninja y se prepara para el combate, el líder del Lin Kuei también se prepara con su estilo de pelea, Shotokan, y le hace frente, la batalla es dura pero ahora Sub-Zero tiene más poder aún y esquiva los ataques de Frost, mas ella no logra resisitir la ráfaga de hielo que le cae como si fuera un baño de agua congelada, dejándola quieta e inmóvil y Sub-Zero gana la batalla, prácticamente le hace un ataúd de hielo tan grueso que ni él mismo sería capaz de deshacerlo, lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue depositarla en una de las cámaras del palacio y posteriormente selló la entrada con una enorme pared de hielo esperando a que su demencia se cure para así poder pagar el castigo al que debe ser sometida por la masacre del clan Lin Kuei. En su final de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Sub-Zero derrota a Blaze y con todo su poder se autonombra como dios del hielo, pero esto no le gustó a los Dioses Mayores y envían a guerreros para acabar con él, cosa que no logran. Durante los sucesos de Mortal Kombat 2011, Sub-Zero, junto a Smoke, va a buscar a Bi-Han (su hermano) para saber que le sucedió, tomando su identidad, él y Smoke se separan para buscar mejor. En un momento, luego de vencer a Cyrax en un combate, enterándose que ya se puso en marcha la iniciativa Cyborg, se encuentra con Sonya y Jax, ellos lo confunden con Bi-Han, pero él le dice que él era su hermano y les pregunta que le paso a su hermano, Sonya le responde que fue asesinado por Scorpion, al saber esto se dirige al coliseo de Shao Kahn. Una vez allí, le exige a Shao Kahn que le entregue a Scorpion para pelear con él, Shang Tsung lo interrumpe y le dice que no puede exigirle nada a Kahn, y manda a Reptile a peleare con el pero es derrotado por Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero le vuelve a pedir a Shao Kahn que lo deje pelear con Scorpion, Shao Kahn quedo medio convencido y le permite pelear con Scorpion. Ambos se enfrentan en combate pero Sub-Zero sale vencedor, antes de seguir atacándolo es emboscado por varios Cyborg, entre ellos Sektor y Cyrax y se lo llevan para convertirlo en Cyborg. Apariciones ' Mortal Kombat' right|250px|thumb|[[Keith Cooke Hirabayashi es Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat:Aniquilación.]] Biografía Cuando niño fue secuestrado para ser entrenado como asesino del grupo Lin Kuei, un legendario clan de ninjas chinos, su verdadero nombre es Bi-Han. Como su nombre de ninja lo indica, él ha dominado el elemento del frío (Sub = Bajo - Zero = Cero). Su ráfaga de hielo deja a su oponente a su merced, una peligrosa situación, en la cual Sub-Zero no tiene ninguna piedad. Movimientos especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza un pulso celestino de poder, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo, esta pieza se descongela pronto. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Se agacha, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Arrebato de espina dorsal': En cercanía al oponente, alza su mano y atravesando su cuerpo por el pecho ve el flujo de sangre y con su mano arranca la cabeza con su espina dorsal, levantándola en mano lo golpea en la pared y destruye. Final Después de recibir el título de campeón supremo, Sub-Zero regresa a las sombras de las que provino. Su única meta era asesinar a Shang Tsung. Le fue pagada una buena suma de dinero por uno de los ricos enemigos de Tsung. Con su misión cumplida, Sub-Zero toma su recompensa y se retira de su peligrosa profesión. 'Mortal Kombat II' Biografía Creyendo que había sido asesinado en el gran torneo Shaolin, Sub-Zero misteriosamente regresa (pero en realidad es el hermano menor de este cuyo combre verdadero es Kuai Liang). Se piensa que este miembro del grupo Lin Kuei, un legendario clan de ninjas chinos, viajó hasta el Outworld para una vez más intentar asesinar a Shang Tsung. Para hacer esto, tiene que pelear en el torneo de Shao Kahn. Movimientos especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza un pulso celestino de poder, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo, esta pieza se descongela pronto. *'Laguna de Hielo': Posición por la cual al elevar sus brazos hace brotar un brisa congelante, formara una pieza de hielo en medio del campo que no permitira al oponente avanzar, sino retroceder. *'Clon de Hielo': Posición por la cual elevando su puño puede crear una estatuilla de hielo de si mismo en un destello, el oponente al tocar la estatuilla se convierte en una pieza de hielo durante unos segundos. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Se agacha, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Cero Absoluto': Aproximándose al oponente, hace uso del pulso de hielo, congelando el cuerpo oponente, haciendo uso de la fuerza del puño o una patada destruye la pieza de hielo a la vez que la mitad del cuerpo. *'Bomba Ninja': A distancia de su oponente expulsa de su traje una bomba explosiva, lanzándola con fuerza hace impactarla con el oponente, la fuerza de la explosión destruye por completo el cuerpo del oponente, dejando solo huesos y charcos de sangre. *'Friendship': Del interior de su traje saca una versión miniatura de si mismo, en la pantalla aparecera la frase Buy a Sub-zero doll (Compre un muñeco de Sub-zero). *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja Lin Kuei , descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. Fínal Cuando Sub-Zero fracasó de regresar del gran torneo Shaolin y el rumor de que Shang Tsung aún vivía llegó al clan Lin Kuei rápidamente ellos mandaron a otro asesino para completar la misión, este nuevo guerrero es en realidad el hermano menor del Sub-Zero original. Él entra al torneo del Outworld para completar aquella misión, se entera de la venganza de Scorpion contra su hermano pero nunca sabrá porque su alma fue perdonada. Quizá ¿este un tercer torneo en su futuro? 'Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy' left|220px|thumb|Sub-Zero hace su aparición en [[Mortal Kombat 3 sin máscara.]] Biografía El ninja regresa desenmascarado. Traicionado por su propio clan, Lin Kuei, el rompe los códigos sagrados de honor cuando deja el clan y ahora es marcado para la muerte. Pero sus perseguidores ya no son ninjas, sino máquinas. Él no solo debe defenderse de la amenaza del Outworld, sino también debe eludir a sus asesinos sin alma. *'Classic Sub-Zero':Creyendo que había sido asesinado en el Gran Torneo Shaolin, Sub-Zero misteriosamente regresa. Se piensa que este miembro del grupo Lin Kuei, un legendario clan de ninjas chinos, viajó hasta el Outworld para una vez más intentar asesinar a Shang Tsung. Para hacer esto, tiene que pelear en el Torneo de Shao Kahn. Habilitación En Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, al vencer en el juego, entraras a la pantalla de Los Tesoros de Shao Kahn allí debes introducir el código necesario para liberar a Classic Sub-Zero. thumb|290px|right|A su vez, el clásico Sub-Zero con máscara aparece en [[Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]] Movimientos Especiales Todos los movimientos pueden ser utilizados por ambos personajes. *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo. *'Baño de Hielo': Alzando sus manos perpendicularmente lanza una ráfaga de hielo, aquellos trozos de hielo caerán sobre el campo desde arriba, al impactar al oponente lo convierte en estatuilla de hielo. *'Baño de Hielo Superior': Utilizado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Alzando sus manos diagonalmente lanza una ráfaga de hielo, aquellos trozos atrapan al oponente en el aire para convertirle en estatuilla de hielo. *'Baño de Hielo Inferior': Utilizado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Bajando sus manos perpendicularmente lanza una ráfaga de hielo, los trozos de hielo vendrán por abajo y al atraparte te conviertes en estatuilla. *'Barrera de Hielo': Utilizado en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 solo por Classic Sub-Zero. Compactando su cuerpo forma un círculo de hielo. *'Clon de Hielo': Posición por la cual elevando su puño puede crear una estatuilla de hielo de si mismo en un destello, el oponente tocar aquella estatuilla se convierten en una pieza de hielo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocediendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality thumb|200px|right|El Sketch de Sub-Zero en MK3. *'Aliento de Hielo': Inclinándose en cercanía al oponente lanza un soplido o ventisca de hielo, convirtiéndolo en una estatuilla de hielo que caera sobre el suelo y se destruira en charcos de sangre y restos congelados. *'Contacto Congelante': Tomando con un agarre y levantando el cuerpo de su oponente lo congela con sus brazos, reuniendo sus fuerzas parte en miles de trozos el cuerpo congelado dejando sangre y restos congelados. *'Arrebato de Espina Dorsal': Usado solo por Classic Sub-Zero. Alzar el brazo, en cercanía al oponente, lo toma de la cabeza, se oye el grito pero la pantalla se vuelve oscura. *'Pico de Hielo': Usado solo por Classic Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Compactando su cuerpo y lanzando con su puño al oponenete por los cielos, alza su mano y produce un gran pico de hielo, cuando caíga el oponente quedara empalado y brotando sangre. *'Friendship': Bajando sus manos lanzara un rayo de hielo y rodeándose con ello empieza a congelarse a si mismo, concluira al convertirse en un muñeco de nievo con ojos falsos, nariz de zanahoria y un sombrero negro. En Mortal Kombat Trilogy es usado por Classic Sub-Zero en la versión de Nintendo 64, pero en vez de convertirse en muñeco de nieve, convertía al oponente en ello. *'Babality': Un bebé que posee toda la indumentaria, sin las muñequeras, y posee la marca en su rostro. Utilizado por Classic Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat Trilogy, pero su bebé porta la máscara. *'Animality': Transformación en un oso polar de azules fosforecentes, que saltara sobre el oponente y devorara su interior y lo maguñara. Utilizado por Classic Sub-Zero en la versión Nintendo 64 *'Brutality': Utilizado desde UMK3.Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Utilizado por Classic Sub-Zero en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Final Sub-Zero se encuentra a si mismo siendo cazado no solo por los dos ciber-ninjas, sino por un tercero, su viejo aliado Smoke, que ha sido automatizado. Sub-Zero derrota a Kahn y destruye a los ciber-ninjas excepto por el tercero. Smoke fue un amigo de Sub-Zero en sus días con Lin Kuei, así que Sub-Zero lo ayuda a descubrir su verdadera identidad. Después de que Smoke recordó su pasado, Sub-Zero le da un alma y lo regresa a su forma humana. Después de esto, Sub-Zero regresa a las sombras. Su legado es conocido por muy pocos. *'Classic Sub-Zero':Tras ser asesinado en el Torneo Shaolin, Sub-Zero de algún modo reaparece para vencer en la Invasión de Kahn. Pero tras quitarse la máscara, tanto los guerreros del Outworld como los del Earthrealm se quedan estupefactos al descubrir la verdadera identidad de este guerrero. Un guerrero que lleva desaparecido desde anteriores Mortal Kombat y que regresara en un cuarto Torneo. right|thumb|250px|[[Luke Perry le da voz a Sub-Zero en la serie animada Mortal Kombat:Defensores del Reino.]] 'Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold' Biografía Tras la derrota de Shao Kahn, el clan de asesinos de Lin Kuei es abandonado por la mayoría de sus guerreros. Tras recibir noticias de la amenaza de Shinnok y Quan Chi, Sub-Zero se viste con el uniforme que anteriormente fue de su hermano, el oríginal Sub-Zero. Además posee información que le reveló su hermano años atrás que podría ser la clave para detener a Shinnok. Movimientos Especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniendolo. *'Clon de Hielo': Posición por la cual elevando su puño puede crear una estatuilla de hielo de si mismo en un destello, el oponente tocar aquella estatuilla se convierten en una pieza de hielo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Arrebato de Espina Dorsal': En cercanía al oponente, alza su mano y atravesando su cuerpo por el pecho ve el flujo de sangre y con su mano arranca la cabeza con su espina dorsal, levantandola en mano lo golpea en la pared y la destruye. *'Cero Absoluto': Aproximandose al oponente, hace uso del pulso de hielo, congelando el cuerpo oponente, haciendo uso de la fuerza del puño o una patada destruye la pieza de hielo a la vez que todo el cuerpo. En el Pozo de Hielo la nieve se detiene y se centra en su Rafaga de Hielo. Final Sub-Zero se encontraba en medio de un calabozo, cuando Scorpion aparece sorpresivamente y comienza un combate, a lo que Sub-Zero se repuso rápidamente y derrotó a Scorpion, quien permanecía derribado en el plano del campo, le contestó: Pagarás por asesinar a mi familia y a mi clan, Sub-Zero no se inmutó cuando El Fulgor de Cráneo lo impactó en la espalda de parte de Quan Chi, quien al acercársele se rió y le dijo: Gracias, al igual que tu hermano, has servido bien a mis intereses, volteando a Scorpion y le comentó No cumpliré el pacto, por que tanto tú como Sub-Zero solo sirven para ser los peones de Shinnok, Scorpion enojado por aquellas palabras se puso de pie y lanzó La Flama Dispersadora, que acabó con Quan Chi, Scorpion se paró enfrente de Sub-Zero y le dijo: Eres libre de mi venganza, despidiéndose abandona a Sub-Zero allí. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance right|200px|thumb|Imagen promocional de Sub-Zero en [[Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.]] Biografía Raiden apareció ante Sub-Zero y pidió su ayuda para derrotar a la alianza mortal en el Outworld. Luchar junto a Raiden probaría al mundo que el Lin Kuei había cambiado para el lado del bien, por lo que Sub-Zero aceptó el reto y se llevó junto a él su más nuevo discípulo. Era muy extraño que el Gran Maestro del clan se embarcase en tan peligrosa misión, pero Sub-Zero sentía que era necesario para ganarse el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros Lin Kuei. El futuro del clan estaba pendiente del combate entre Sub-Zero y Sektor por el control del Medallón del Dragón. Sub-Zero venció a Sektor y se convirtió en el gran maestro del clan. con sus poderes del hielo aumentados por el medallón, se comprometió a reformar el clan Lin Kuei como una fuerza del bien. Sub-Zero trasladó el clan a una zona lejana situada en el Ártico donde había descubierto un antiguo templo congelado en el interior de un glaciar. Allí, el Lin Kuei podría llevar a cabo su labor sin intromisiones. Estilos de Combate y Armas Estilos de Combate: Shotokan y Dragon. Arma: Kori Blade(puede ser empalada) Movimientos Especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Une sus manos para canalizar sus energías Kori y de esa forma disparar una esfera de hielo que, al impactar en un objeto o ser, lo congela durante unos instantes. *'Aturdidor de Hielo': Inclinándose, colocándose perpendicularmente, utiliza todas sus energías para volverse un avatar de hielo, congelándo a su oponente si se encuentra cerca. El oponente permanecerá inmóvil algunos instantes. *'Hombro Helado': Sub-Zero se inclina hasta quedar apoyado sobre su rodilla, saca el hombro hacia el frente, y utiliza una ráfaga de hielo para deslizarse e impactar en el cuerpo de su oponente, causándole mucho daño. Fatality *'Esqueleto afuera':Sub-Zero agarra al oponente por la espalda mientras hace fuerza para arrebatar el esqueleto finalmente lo saca y lo alza en demostración de victoria Final Tras derrotar a la Alianza Mortal, Sub-Zero volvió al nuevo templo de los Lin Kuei junto con Frost, que se encontraba gravemente herida. Poco después Raiden lo visitó para felicitarlo por su victoria en el Outworld y agradecerle toda su ayuda. Con Sub-Zero como Gran Maestro de los Lin Kuei, la Tierra estará bien protegida 'Mortal Kombat:Deception' thumb|250px|right|Sub-Zero en [[Mortal Kombat: Deception.]] Biografía Mi compañera Lin Kuei, Frost, me había traicionado y había robado mi Medallón del Dragón. Incapaz de controlar el poder del medallón, ella fue consumida por su propio poder de congelación. Busqué en el Outworld un lugar adecuado para enterrar sus restos cuando encontré unas antiguas ruinas esculpidas en la ladera de una montaña. Descubrí que las ruinas eran una estructura sagrada perteneciente a una raza perdida de gente que habían obtenido el control sobre el frío. Después de un estudio concienzudo de esta cultura, creo que tanto Frost como yo somos sus descendientes. Deposité el cuerpo de Frost en un sarcófago y dejé las catacumbas, vistiendo la armadura de mi recién descubierta herencia. Final En su camino al punto de reunión con Raiden y los otros, Sub-Zero fue emboscado por un grupo de guerreros Tarkatan en el Living Forest. Intentó dejarlos atrás, pero había demasiados. Fue rápidamente rodeado. Sub-Zero decidió que su última hazaña en vida sería eliminar tantos de estos bárbaros como pudiera antes de sucumbir a la muerte. Cuando Sub-Zero inició su ataque, sintió que su armadura le hablaba. Ella guiaba y fortalecía cada golpe a medida que él rompía sus miembros y aplastaba sus cráneos. A sus pies, un guerrero Tarkatan moribundo murmuró las palabras: "Larga vida al Rey Dragón..." 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' Final El Medallón del Dragón amplificó sus poderes divinos recibidos al vencer a Blaze. Sub-Zero ya no era un mero guerrero, sino un Dios del Hielo, pero era un Dios falso. Se había convertido en un Dios sin la autorización de los Dioses Ancianos, quienes enviaron a sus sirvientes a cazarlo y destruirlo, pero aun así no lograron vencerlo. 'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe' .]] Biografía Un asesino del clan Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero, sus comandos de combate se basan en utilizar los poderes de hielo y frío, los cuales son característicos del personaje. Que asumió el mando, cuando su hermano fue asesinado por el espectro ninja Scorpion en el mismo torneo de Mortal Kombat que Liu Kang ganó. Aunque su hermano sucumbió a la corrupción, Sub-Zero se enfrenta a su conciencia y las preguntas de los métodos de su clan. Él un día tiene que hacer una elección entre la fidelidad a la Lin Kuei y la seguridad de Earthrealm. Final Luchando del lado de las Fuerzas de la Luz en la crisis de combinación del mundo, Sub-Zero llegó a su realización. Él ya no era el asesino que había sido, ni estaba cómodo entre los auto-proclamados defensores del Earthrealm. Inspirado por uno de los invasores, Sub-Zero decidió trabajar por el bien del reino, pero bajo sus propios términos. Sería una figura solitaria, una mezcla de la oscuridad y el frío. Sub-Zero había abandonado el clan Lin Kuei y usaría un nuevo traje acorde con este nuevo emprendimiento. Sin embargo, en el clan Lin Kuei no se tolera el abandono, éste pronto seria descubierto. 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' Biografía thumb|Sub Zero MK9 (2011) Vestido de azul, este asesino formidable comenzó su trayectoria mortal en una misión de la Lin Kuei para asesinar a Shang Tsung. Fue entonces cuando fue asesinado por Scorpion para reaparecer como Noob Saibot, con su hermano menor teniendo poder sobre la identidad de Sub-Zero. Ahora surge de secretos indecibles de la vida futura que le impulsaron sin miedo en las batallas más sangrientas. Una y otra vez, que las agresiones de la confianza de sus enemigos con su fuerza resucitada y sentido de propósito mortal. Creación de cuerpos desmembrados y las bebidas espirituosas rotos donde quiera que vaya, que amenaza la propia noción de paz en la tierra con su energía destructiva impresionante. (Antes) A diferencia de otros miembros de su clan, él y su hermano mayor, Bi-Han, fueron secuestrados de pequeños por el Lin Kuei y entrenados en las técnicas del asesinato en todas las formas de sus vidas. Aunque su nombre en código es Tundra, él ha asumido ahora el mando de Sub-Zero para honrar su hermano después de la misteriosa muerte de Bi-Han. Sub-Zero buscará sin descanso a quien mató a su hermano. (Actual) Final Después de la victoria sobre Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero, Raiden ha aprendido de la verdad: que el Lin Kuei en última instancia es responsable de la muerte de las dos familias de Sub-Zero y Scorpion. Enfurecido, Sub-Zero ofrece a Scorpión la oportunidad de compartir su búsqueda de venganza. Con el poder de fuego y hielo combinado, que se una tormenta de furia vengativa como reducir a sus enemigos. Una vez que se había hecho justicia. Sub-Zero y Scorpion desaparecidos en la leyenda, emergiendo de la oscuridad sólo para vengar a los inocentes. Las fuerzas de la oscuridad nunca detendrán esta Alianza Mortal. Kombat Kard 300px|center Animaciones 1subzero-intro.gif sdfsd.gif dgdg.gif dtyjhtxh.gif xdtpg.gif sgryg.gif psgoxd.gif ghkhk.gif zsgozs.gif pdsgo´zs.gif ytdjhcfgj.gif cgpxc.gif aewsster.gif pftoyhpofg.gif slzfipsg.gif dyhf.gif dyjf.gif szrg.gif lkjñk.gif pzoigp.gif Imagen:Sub zero mk2.gif hjcfgjc.gif dgho´xfdg.png ygjcghj.png gyjhcg.png xd´ghogxd.png 101.png 1026.png 1037687.png ghjopg´h.png 201.png 202.png zisudyfi.png ze8siyf.png gfphipgh.png f102.png f103.png f104.png f105.png fjhfgjjcj.png Imagen:Sub zero mkt.gif Archivo:Sub14.gif Archivo:Sub16.png Archivo:Sub54.png Archivo:Sub17.png Archivo:Sub48.png Archivo:Sub18.png Archivo:Sub52.png Archivo:Sub53.png Archivo:Sub47.png Archivo:Sub50.png Archivo:Sub51.png Archivo:Sub49.png Archivo:Sub15.gif Archivo:Sub21.png Archivo:Sub22.png Archivo:Sub23.png Archivo:Sub24.png Archivo:Sub25.png Archivo:Frostyasd.gif wwwesapfodá.png Archivo:Sub13.png wwadsdpia.png Archivo:Sub2.gif Archivo:Sub5.png Archivo:Sub4.png Archivo:Sub6.png Archivo:Sub33.png Archivo:Sub7.png Archivo:Sub8.png Archivo:Sub35.png Archivo:Sub38.png Archivo:Sub39.png Archivo:Sub32.png Archivo:Sub36.png Archivo:Sub37.png Archivo:Sub34.png Archivo:Sub3.gif 101fr6h.png 102687huo.png ewwdapsdp.png Archivo:Sub40.png 201gy.png 202yhuk.png Archivo:Sub12.png aljkdflgjfd.png Archivo:Sub45.png Archivo:Sub1.png 0subzero-mk4.gif Imagen:3dsub.gif Notas Adicionales * Se le considera el personaje más representativo de la saga Mortal Kombat junto con Scorpion. * El nombre de Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang (块凉) significa Bloque Frio en español). * En un episodio de Malcolm in the Middle, Reese menciona que nadie le cree que pudo pasar el último nivel de Mortal Kombat, a lo que su padre, Hal, le responde "Porque es sencillamente ridículo, nadie puede ganarle a Sub-Zero". * El personaje de Sub-Zero fue inspirado por otro personaje de lucha libre profesional conocido como Glaciar en Campeonato del Mundo de Lucha Libre. Ray Lloyd, campeón regional de Karate, el papel desempeñado durante varios años. * A pesar de Sub-Zero está destinado a ser el chino, su arma se llama "Kori Blade". Koori (lido hyou en on'yomi) es japonés para "hielo" (en chino Bing), hyōten (bīngdiǎn) es "punto de congelación", y hyōtenka (bīngdiǎnxià) es "bajo cero" - o "sub-cero". * En una encarnación u otro personaje de "Sub-Zero", aparte de su hermano mayor, Noob Saibot, es el único personaje que ha aparecido en todos los Mortal Kombat hasta la fecha en los juegos de pelea a exepción de MKSF y MKTE aunque aún conserva el récord del el personaje de más apariciones con 15 debuts en los juegos (incluyendo actualizaciones). * Existe un personaje de el videojuego "Killer Instic" llamado Glacius el cual esta inspirado en Sub-Zero. * Sub-Zero es el personaje seleccionable para aparecer en el boxart de la edición Premium Pack especial para PlayStation 2 del juego Mortal Kombat: Deception (el juego especial para Xbox incluye otros caracteres). Fue presentado como el único personaje para el boxart de ese juego y el Premium Pack incluye una tarjeta metálica de su personaje. Curiosamente, hubo algunos textos / errores en su historia y la caja metálica. * Ed Boon dijo que Sub-Zero inicialmente iba a ser llamado "Tundra". En MK9, este fue el nombre que Kuai Liang usaba mientras su hermano Bi-Han estaba vivo, hasta que este ultimo murio, desde entonces Kuai Liang cambio su nombre clave por el de su hermano. *Se cree que si Scorpion es el personaje favorito de Ed Boon, Sub-Zero posible sea el personaje favorito de John Tobias. *En su boceto del primer juego, Sub-Zero lleva 2 Katanas, pero mas tarde en 2002 a las katanas se la dieron a Scorpion. * Sub-Zero es el único personaje en toda la serie para mostrar todos los signos de envejecimiento natural como la mayoría de los demás personajes parecen ser capaces de mantener su juventud a través de los años. Si bien Shujinko ha sido a través de un proceso similar, se debe tener en cuenta que experimenta un salto anormal de edad en su estancia en Chaosrealm.thumb|315px|La visión de Raiden y el Ending de Sub-Zero en MKDA. *'Sub-Zero' significa bajo cero. *Su mascara de su traje alternativo de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, al parecer, la lleva desde MK: DA (sin contar MK:D ni MK:U) hasta MK9 la sigue usando. * El nombre código de Kuai Liang es Tundra pero tomó el de su hermano mayor para honrar su muerte. * Curiosamente cuando Sub-Zero congela a su oponente y luego lo congela de vuelta sin que se descongele de su ataque Sub-Zero se autocongela. Esto se llama "Double Ice Backfire" y ha pasado en todos los juegos, excepto MK9. * En una de las visiones de Raiden en la intro del Modo Historia de MK 2011, aparece una imagen similar al ending de Sub-Zero en Deadly Aliance. * La idea de la creación de llegó a los creadores del juego cuando, tomando ideas en una tienda de disfraces, vieron un disfraz azul y después de dialogar, dijeron "¿Por qué no hacemos un personaje que maneje el hielo?". Véase también en:Sub-Zero ru:Саб-Зиро pt:Sub-Zero Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes de MK Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de MK3 Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MK4 Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MKD Categoría:Personajes de MKU Categoría:Personajes de MKSM Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MKDC Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Lin Kuei Categoría:Personajes buenos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Cryomancer Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Earthrealm Categoría:Sub-Zero Categoría:Personajes de MK:Movie Categoría:Personajes de MK:Legacy